


I May Never Get A Chance To Do This

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gay, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can feel it. They just have to act on it before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Never Get A Chance To Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I used a lot of the dialogue from the actual movie so not all of this is mine. Except for the gay stuff. That's mine.

The tension between them could be felt for lightyears. Everyone in the Falcon noticed it. Obi-Wan made suggestive glances to Luke that clearly meant he knew what was going on. Chewy said some things that Luke couldn’t understand, but he knew it was about them because Han would always blush uncontrollably. Hell, even R2 made some comments to C-3P0 about it, which was usually followed by 3P0 telling him to shut up.   
Whatever it was between them, everyone knew it was there. Luke was terrified, though. Back on Tatooine, he didn’t have a boyfriend. He certainly had crushes (which he told no one about) but he had no idea what to do about it. He had gotten so anxious that he began to sweat through his disgusting robes. God, he needed new clothing. Hopefully, the Rebel Alliance supplied those.   
Luckily, his sweat seemed normal. After all, he was in the middle of training. That stupid ball flying around him, shooting him every time it got the chance. There was no way he could deflect anything it was firing. He was hopeless, but he had to keep trying.   
Han walked into the room. Great, now Luke had to worry about this flying death ball AND he had to make sure he looked good in front of Han.   
“Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs, I told you I’d outrun 'em,” Han said, proud of himself. Luke almost smiled at him but he was too busy focusing on not getting shot. No one responded to Han actually. Luke felt kind of bad.  
“Don’t everyone thank me at once,” Han said, looking deflated. Well, now Luke felt really bad. He should have said something. Maybe ‘thank you’ or ‘good job’. Something at least.   
All of the thoughts of trying to make Han feel better caused him to forget what he was doing, and (of course) the levitating pain sphere shot him right in the ass. Han immediately burst into laughter. Luke felt like he could explode into a million pieces.   
“Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid,” Han said with a grin on his face that made his eyes light up. Great, now Han was mocking him too.   
“You don’t believe in the force do you?” Luke said, confronting Han.   
“Kid, I've flown from one side of his galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I’ve never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny,” Han responded. Luke brushed it off. Religion isn’t everything. Han is still irresistible.  
“I suggest you try it again, Luke,” Obi-Wan said, reaching for a helmet, “but try it with this.”  
The blast shield was down so he couldn’t see anything. Luke wondered what the hell Obi-Wan was on.   
“With the blast shield down, I can’t see a thing!” Luke exclaimed.   
“Trust your feelings, your eyes can deceive you,” Obi-Wan said calmly. Bullshit at its finest. Han thought so too.   
Luke readied himself. His eyes were closed, and he was totally oblivious to everything around him. Suddenly he felt a movement, like something deep within him. Right! Left! Right! He caught all of the shots with the lightsaber. He couldn’t believe it. He removed the helmet and looked at Obi-Wan. He was smiling. Han was in disbelief.   
“See? You can do it,” Obi-Wan said.   
“I call it luck,” Han said, brushing the whole thing off.   
“In my experience, there’s no such thing as luck,” Obi-Wan said. Han didn’t answer. Several beeps emitted from the Falcon which sent Han to the cockpit.  
“We’re coming up on Alderaan,” he said as he walked off. Luke and Obi-Wan followed him to the cockpit.   
Once they exited light-speed, they found themselves in an asteroid field. The ship started shaking uncontrollably; no one knew what exactly went wrong. Luke started to panic, but Han maintained control, trying to figure out where the hell Alderaan was.   
“It’s not on any of the charts!” Han said. Chewy roared in agreement.   
“What happened to it?” Luke asked.  
“Destroyed by the Empire,” Obi-Wan said.   
“It would take more than a thousand ships with more firepower than a-“ Han is interrupted by the sight of a TIE-Fighter, flying right by them.   
“Where did he come from?” Luke asked.  
“Must’ve gotten lost. Look he’s headed for that small moon,” Han said. They all looked as the moon became larger and larger. The closer they got to it, the more menacing it became.  
“That’s no moon. It’s a space station,” Obi-Wan said.  
“It’s too big to be a space station,” Han said.   
Suddenly, the ship started to get pulled towards it. Han and Chewy tried to maneuver their way out of it, but it wasn’t possible. They were being pulled into the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. The bay they were being pulled into was full of stormtroopers. They had to hide.  
“Come on,” Han said grabbing Luke by the hand. Luke was shocked by this, but he was definitely okay with it.   
Han took Luke to a random place in the ship. What was so special about this place? Before Luke could ask what was going on, Han bent down and started moving the tiles on the floor. Before them was a secret compartment large enough for two people. Han looked at Luke and smiled.  
“Perfect for the two of us,” Han said.  
“What?” Luke asked.  
“I mean…uh… this will keep us hidden,” Han said, trying to recover. Luke chuckled at him, which made Han get flustered. Han gave the gesture for Luke to go in first. Once Luke was inside, Han began to get inside with him.  
“Shouldn’t you get the others?” Luke asked.  
“Chewy knows what to do,” Han said, closing themselves in, “Besides, you’re the only one I care about.”  
“What?”  
“I know how you feel about me, Luke. You’re not the best at hiding it,” Han said with a smirk. At this point, Luke was defenseless. He couldn’t get out of this.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Ever since we met on Tatooine, I couldn’t get you out of my head.”  
“Neither could I.” Before Luke even had time to process what Han had just said, Han leaned into Luke and kissed him. As soon as Han pulled away to end the kiss, Luke grabbed his shirt and pulled themselves towards each other. Luke initiated the kiss this time and that gave him the power. Luke’s tongue entered Han’s mouth. Han moaned as the kiss became longer and hotter. Han’s hands crept down to Luke’s ass and he began to squeeze. Luke let out small moans with each squeeze. Luke began to mess with Han’s hair.   
As the kiss died down, the stormtrooper had come and gone. Han and Luke emerged from the compartment along with the rest of the passengers. Han and Luke went down to the cockpit while the rest of them looked around the ship.   
“So why did you kiss me?” Luke asked. Han looked at him.  
“Look at us. We’re in the middle of a death trap.”  
“And?”  
“Well, I was worried. You know, if you or me or both of us don’t make it out of here, I might have never gotten a chance to do that.”  
“Well, I’m glad you did,” Luke said. Han smiled at him and leaned in for a final kiss.


End file.
